Quirks are Hard, Easier with You
by Yojimbra
Summary: During the U.A. Entrance Exam Izuku meets a bubbly girl with a quirk that she's not very good at using. The two become friends and as they begin working to develop their quirks to hopefully become amazing heroes one day, mutual feelings begin to develop. Izuku x Nejire!
1. Chapter 1

February 26th.

For Izuku Midoriya that date would come to mean many things. It was the date that he completed his training, the date that he obtained One for All, the date that he would take his first step into U.A. and make a name for himself. All of these events would change his life in ways he could only imagine. But, somehow he would only remember today as the day that he met her.

Nejire Hado.

Izuku stood panting at the entrance way of U.A., his limbs still burning from finishing the last bit of the beach clean up, and then running from his house to the train station, then the train station to U.A.. Was his heart beating from excitement or from being worked so hard? Probably both.

But now was his chance. He had eaten the hair - it was sour - and he hadn't even had the chance to test and see if he even had any power. Maybe that was why his legs were shaking so much? He wasn't the same as he used to be. The past ten months, that beach, and All Might's faith in him were proof enough. Now all he had to do was take his first step towards becoming a hero!

And he tripped. Crap. He was off to a fantastic start.

"Woah!" He heard someone shout from right beside him and a push on his shoulder. The world around him began to spin, and he caught a glimpse of her. Bright blue eyes that were just as shocked as he was, her smile was frozen in a tight grimace that had all of her teeth showing. Her long blue hair chased after her like the tail of a comet.

Ground.

Sky.

Ground.

Sky.

Ground.

"Oof!"

His hands hit the ground hard, barely bracing himself before he slammed down onto the girl. He hadn't even spoken to a girl before, not really at any rate. They tended to avoid or mock him back in middle school. But the girl that he was currently inches from was unlike any other he had seen before. With hair the color of the summer sky, and eyes like a drop of snow falling into a still, winter pond, she was beyond beauty.

And then there was her smile. In a word it was cute. In many more words, it was the kind of smile that he wished he could see everyday. A smile that was just genuine kindness and happiness, as though she had never had a reason to be sad, not even a single rain cloud in her life. In a way it told him that everything would be alright, in a way that All Might's smile simply didn't.

Where All Might's said, 'don't worry I am here.' Her's said, oh so softly 'don't worry, we can do it.'

"Woah, that was really close to being like something out of an anime." The girl looked from his left hand to his right hand as he felt her hand press against his chest. "Not that there's anything to accidentally grope or stuff like that. But, oh hey, the cement is cracked. Did you do that? Oh! I'm Nejire by the way! Nejire Hado! It's nice to meet you. What's your name? Are you going to try and get into U.A. too? What's your quirk? And why do you have that big bag? Are you going camping later?"

The girl was talking to him! To him! And smiling! And-and she said her name! It was Nejire! Hado! Nejire Hado! A girl told him her name and he didn't have to learn it from role call! This was amazing.

Wait she was staring at him. Didn't she ask him a bunch of questions. And what did she mean by groping? And nothing there? Wait cracked cement? He was finally able to tear his eyes away from her to look at the ground next to his hands. Fresh cement chips and a few cracks that hadn't been there surrounded his hands. He used All Might's quirk! Just a bit!

"I think I did." He nodded slowly and looked at her. "And Umm. It's uh. It's nice to meet you Nejire. I'm Izuku Midoriya. I'm going to U.A. I just grabbed my school bag. And umm, for my quirk. Well it's kind of hard to explain."

"Oooh, well if that's the case I wanna know all about it! When we both get in you should tell me all about it! Mine's called Wave Motion I can shoot waves of energy out of my body. But it uses my energy so I get really tired when I use it." Nejire hummed still staring him in the eyes.

This was by far the longest he had maintained eye contact with a girl and the longest conversation he had had with one. "That sounds really interesting, I'd lo-like! I'd like to see you use it sometime!"

"Sure! And you can show me your quirk! I bet it's super cool! Oh!" She tilted her head upwards to look at the entrance. "But can you let me up? I think we need to start going inside."

Huh? Oh right the exam. The exam! He shot up and offered her a hand up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you like that and now we're going to be late!"

"Don't worry about it! I saw you falling and figured it would be bad luck if you fell on your first day so I tried to stop you but I ended up falling too!" He helped her up. Her hand was soft. She was shorter than him by a few inches and her long blue hair fell down to her skirt. "Now come on! We need to get in there! I'm from Dantoo Junior High, in Nagano. You?"

"Oh I'm from Aldera Junior High, in Musutafu."

"Oh wow that's pretty close! I bet it's fun living in a big city like this, there must be so many places and people!"

Before they could talk much more they were seperated by the seating chart, with her going down one hallway and him down another. It kind of felt like he just became best friends with her.

XXXX

They were in the same testing group! That had to be some kind of luck. Even if he still wasn't sure if he actually used All Might's quirk earlier when he tried to stop himself from falling on her, but now he had to. He just needed to clench his butt cheek and scream for justice! Or however All Might had said it.

He had been paying attention but his head was spinning too much to make sense of it!

At least he wasn't in the same group as Kacchan was. That would be bad.

He locked onto Nejire who was dressed in a dark blue tracksuit and doing some stretches. Even now she was smiling. He managed to take half a step before someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Why are you here?"

Crap! It was the glasses wearing guy that called him out for talking during the lecture! He was so scary! Crap! What was he supposed to say? "Hoping to interfere?"

Other would-be students began to mumble about him as well, saying that he was jumpy, that they couldn't believe he was here, and that with him here they'd have a better chance of getting in. Not that he could really blame them.

"Oh hey! Izuku!" Nejire bounced up over to them, her eyes full of sparks and her smile instantly put him at ease. "We're in the same group isn't that great? Oh is this a friend of yours I'm-"

"And begin!" Present Mic's voice boomed over the crowd. Everybody turned to look at the main observation tower where Present Mic could barely be seen. "What's wrong? The Test's Started! Run! Run! The die is cast! There's no countdowns in real life!"

The entire group ran for the entrance.

Except him and Nejire.

"Oh shoot! Hey Izuku! Let's work together! I'm sure if we both take down a robot we'll get points right?" Nejire turned to him smiling, before she started running after the rest. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Right!" He chased after her, still not sure what he would even be able to do against the robots. But he might be able to at least do something. He just needed to punch them. He had proof. However small it was that he could use All Might's quirk. He just needed to know how.

The other students were already fighting as they entered the city-scape. Numerous machines were already destroyed and still, others were making some students flee. They turned the corner and ran down a few streets until Nejire came to a stop.

One of the small robots roared around the corner, it's gears sparking as it charged at them.

Golden energy, like a thousand stars twinkling in the daylight emitted from Nejire's arms. She pulled it back gathering it into a nimbus and then threw her arms forward. The energy spiraled outward, crashing wildly into the ground and knocking up debry and smashing a car window before it slammed into the base of the robot, crippling it.

Nejire stood, shaking slightly before she placed a hand to her head.

He moved to support her and she smiled at him. "You okay?"

"Yea, I just put a bit too much power into that one. Got light headed." She pumped her fist and nodded. "Alright! That's one down! Let's keep going!"

"Right!"

Nejire managed to take down two more robots with her long ranged attacks before they made their way towards the city center. Part of him felt guilty that he was letting her do all the work, but most of him was worried that he wasn't getting any points. He needed to do something. Get one point on his own. But how? He still didn't know how to activate One for All.

The building behind them exploded as a colossal robot loomed over the tops of the building, it's red eyes glaring at them as it raised its hand up and smashed down onto the street. The shock wave sending cars and debris flying. Everybody was running. But he was frozen. Why couldn't he move?

Was he that afraid! His legs should be moving.

"Izuku!" Nejire pushed him as some debris flew towards them. Instead of hitting him, it clipped her shoulder sending her spiralling towards the ground as that monster loomed closer.

Nejire was in trouble. She was down for the count.

His body - just as it had done when Kacchan needed him - moved on it's own. Power surged inside of him as he took one giant step and flew upwards towards the mechanical beast. Pain tore through his body but he grit his teeth and clenched his buttox. And let his heart roar.

With a punch.

He didn't even touch the robot's hard metal surface. Just the air pressure alone was enough to make it crumple like paper. It was a shame that he was a good fifty feet up, and that his legs were now completely useless and his arm was now various shades of purple. And he was falling. High enough to probably die if he hit the ground.

Maybe if he punched the ground with his only remaining limb he'd be able to do something.

"Hold on!" He saw Nejire push herself up and scramble below him. She wobbled and that yellow energy began to gather again. Before he could say anything she sent a spiral upwards towards him. It was slower than before and with a wider arc. It was like diving face first into water without getting wet.

The force pushing him just enough to slow his descent while pulling him towards her. He really owed her a lot.

"You're awesome." She half muttered when he was a few feet off the ground. Then he fell, hitting the ground hard.

Nejire fell, landing on her back, limbs spread out like a starfish.

"Nejire?" He asked trying to crawl to her with his good arm. "Are you O-"

She was snoring. Well she did say her quirk drained her energy.

**AN: Hey look! A new Nejire fic! Sorry I couldn't help myself. I just love writing her! Also, yes, you read that right. Nejire is flat. Why? She's 15, and making her a late bloomer sounded like fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't that he spent every hour of every day thinking about Nejire. Okay, well it was. But that didn't mean anything. She was just his first real friend in a long time. The fact that she was a girl had nothing to do with it. Okay it did. It maybe had a lot to do with it. But not that much. She was just a friend and that was important. Her being a girl just made it ever so slightly - a lot - more important.

Or at least easier to smile about.

There was a lot he didn't get the chance to tell her. If only they had gotten sent to the same recovery room, or he had woken up sooner. Maybe they could have exchanged numbers. His cheeks burned at that thought.

Or maybe not. He probably couldn't gather the courage to ask her for something like that. Even if she was really friendly.

He tapped on his notebook staring at the pages he had dedicated towards her quirk. Though that wasn't entirely accurate either. It had started out going over her quirk, what she could do with it, ways to improve it, and other ideas that weren't out of place in his notebook. But then he started to draw her. He had never really gone into such detail before. Normally they were a step above stick figures.

But, for Nejire. He needed to draw her eyes. Her smile. Her hair. Her cheerfulness. Her determination. He'd never really gone into such detail before. But he just needed to get her right. Besides it was the best way to worry over probably not getting into U.A.

He looked at the action shot of her, one foot off the ground as she sent a spiral of energy towards one of the robots and the resulting collision. It was probably one of the best things he'd ever drawn. And on the other page was how he first saw her. On the ground, her long blue hair flung about her as she looked up at him with genuine curiosity and happiness.

It was-

"She's really pretty."

He made a combination of noises that he was only vaguely aware that a human could naturally make and spun in his chair to find his mother looming over his shoulder while staring right at his notebook. At his highly detailed drawing of Nejire smiling at him.

"You're really putting a lot of effort into her honey." His mother said softly, looking at the book with a smile. "Does she have a name?"

"Mom!" He snapped the notebook shut and pulled it away from her. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know I was going to go get the mail. The letter should be coming today or tomorrow, shouldn't it?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. "I just think it's wonderful you even tried."

"Yea," he said softly, his embarrassment fading. She was already expecting failure, not that he was any different. "Thanks mom."

She just patted him on the shoulder and headed for the door.

Opening up his notebook once more he stared at what had been given him so much trouble. Her eyes. They felt almost impossible to get right. They weren't even that unique, or outstanding, they were just, well Nejire. Biting his lip he pressed his pencil to the page and. Made a giant mark as his mother came charging in.

"Izuku! It's here!" She dropped to her knees panting and disheveled. "U.A.'s letter!"

He took the letter and his mother closed the door to give him some privacy. Though he could still hear here pacing just outside.

All Might appeared in the form of a projection, and lead him along an emotional roller coaster that had him spiralling down into depression, then back up into nervana when it was revealed that Nejire was very upset that they couldn't share points and that she felt like she stole all the points - along with her asking about twenty questions - followed by the reveal of rescue points.

The message was clear.

"You're in." All Might made a grabbing motion as though he was seizing the moment, his always full smile growing even wider. "Come Now, Midoriya! Pack your bags! This will be your hero academy at the Heights Alliance dorms!"

"Yeah!" He shouted pushing away the tears and knocking over his chair in the process. Then he stopped and stared at the now frozen image of All Might. "Wait. Dorms?"

XXXX

The U.A. dorms, a recent addition to the already monstrous campus. Apparently, they were built recently and this was their first year being used. Every class had their own dorm and now he was going to be living with his classmates.

Hopefully, he wouldn't end up with that glasses wearing guy, or Kacchan. He did not need that kind of stress in his daily life. But, maybe he could end up with Nejire in his class? They had to have noticed their teamwork right?

Looking around he saw numerous other students walking towards the dorms with a box or two of their own. It wasn't as packed as it could be as the third years and second years had moved in earlier in the week. So it was just the first years.

"Let's see. 1-A dorms, 1-A dorms." He muttered to himself as he looked at one of the useful infomaps that were placed at the key locations. It looked like it was just five dorms down on the right. So.

"No way!" A familiar voice shouted from behind him. Nejire sprung up next to him a large bag on her back and a box of stuff in her arms, she looked exactly the same as she had a few months ago, all smiles and joy. She leaned in to look where his finger was still pointing, her shoulder brushing against his. "You're in 1-A too? That's great! Oh! How was your break, Izuku? I saw the scores! You got so many points for saving me? But why did your arm explode with your quirk. Oh! And hi!"

"Hi." He squeaked, taking that one step away from her so they weren't touching. She looked absolutely adorable in her new uniform, and her hair was pulled into a wavy ponytail that ended in a spiral at the bottom. "We're in the same class, Nejire?"

"Oh, you did remember my name."

How could he forget?

She beamed at him and swung her boxes around from side to side. "And yeah! I'm excited! Present Mic said you'd be in he also said I asked a lot of questions, but I didn't believe him until I saw the score board! You got like sixty points for saving me from that giant robot! I'm still mad I took all your points though."

They started walking towards their new home - it wasn't like that! They just lived in the same building now! It was like walking home with his apartment neighbor. That was all!

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy I got in. And that I have a friend in my class."

Nejire nodded. "Yep! It's going to be so much fun! Oh, who do you think our teacher is? Do you think it's All Might? Did you know that he was going to be working here? When he showed up in that video I was like 'wah!'"

"I don't know who our teacher is, U.A. really likes to be secretive about things like that. But, I don't think it's All Might." Not with the time limit on his quirk. "And it surprised me as well. I almost thought I was in trouble. But, what about you, did you-"

"Woah!" Something slammed into him, hard and metallic. It knocked the box he was carrying out of his hands and sending his hero notebooks out onto the walkway. While the offending robot carrying several boxes sped away. Being chased by a pink haired girl. "Sorry! No! My baby! Calm down! You can't be going haywire yet! We haven't even started school."

"She looks like fun." Nejire laughed, leaning down to grab a few of his notebooks before he could even stop her. Her head tilted in curiosity as she stared at the ones she had gathered. "Hero Analysis for the future? What are these? Can I look at them? There's a lot of them!"

"Uhh sure." He nodded and she instantly flipped open his notebook. He could all but see her eyes sparkling. "They're my notes on hero quirks. I'm kind of a quirk nerd I guess."

"These are awesome, Izuku! I figured you were the smart kind of person, but now I'm convinced! Just look at all these. Hey! Look, you even have All Might's autograph. That's cool! Wait. I'm in here?" She gasped looking into his more recent notebook, somehow gathering up a good handful of his notebooks with one hand while reading with the other. "This is so awesome! Oh hey, you're really good at drawing and-"

He reached over and clapped the book shut, his face felt really hot. He slowly pulled the book out of her hand while she blinked at what had just happened. "Sorry, please forget what you saw."

She shook her head and handed him the rest of his notebooks. "What? Why? Your notes were amazing! And you're really good at drawing! And that awesome one of me blasting the robot was kick ass! Do you have a photographic memory because it was really awesome."

No, he just couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Not really, it was just a stretch." He picked up his box once more, face still burning a lot. Not only at her seeing his drawings but her liking them as well. There was a good chance he was going to die of embarrassment sooner rather than later. "And my notes aren't anything special."

"What?" Nejire hummed bouncing up to join him with her own boxes. "You're crazy. I've never had anybody evaluate my quirk like that! I bet it might be super useful. Oh, wait, what exactly is your quirk? Have you done yourself? Wait, that sounded weird."

They headed up the pathway to their dorm building, there weren't any other students heading up the small passage, but there were others just inside. "I really don't know much about my quirk, I mean, I just found out I had one last year. There's just like this energy inside of me and if I use too much of it my arm uhh, explodes."

Nejire's mouth dropped. Either from what he said or from the site that greeted them when they entered. Their classmates - ranging from a pink haired girl with pink skin to a very tall boy wearing a mask - were all gathered around in the main lobby, while a few more students were arguing about something.

Naturally it was Kacchan and that glasses wearing guy.

"Hey!" Nejire bounced over to the nearest person - a tall girl with black hair. "What's going on? I'm Nejire by the way."

"Momo," The girl said nodding. "I don't really know I think those two boys are arguing about introducing ourselves to each other. Or something else childish."

"It kind of feels like they're just pointlessly blocking our path forward like in a video game." A bird faced boy nodded.

"Alright!" a ragged voice shouted from the couch. A sleepy looking man wrapped in a yellow sleeping bag popped up and somehow managed to glare at all of them instantly. "Now that you're all here, put your gym uniforms on. I'm going to be testing your quirk today."

"Excuse me." the glasses wearing man stopped arguing to turn towards the yellow caterpillar. "Who are you? Are you our dorm supervisor?"

"No," The man stood from his sleeping bag revealing his mostly black outfit and a really long thin white scarf around his neck. "I'm Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher. Now get dressed. We're wasting time."

"What? Can't we at least unpack into our dorms first?" the pink haired girl whined.

Aizawa-sensei gave a cruel smile that sent a shiver up Izuku's spine and made Nejire Jump. "That would be a waste of time, there's a chance you'll end up being expelled."

**AN: Wait, what do you mean this is an AU? And that they're already in the dorms? It felt like it'd be fun!**

**Follow twitter (Or not)**

**Donate to my Ko-Fi (I'd like to get lunch tomorrow :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Sensei, how come one of us is going to get expelled? Also, how are we going to be tested on our quirks? I thought we were supposed to be training on our quirks. And how come we're in dorms now? Also what's your quirk Sensei? And why were you asleep on the couch? And how did nobody else notice you?"

Aizawa-sensei twitched. It started with his eye but it seemed to quickly spread through his entire body as Nejire asked every question their entire class could possibly ask, while looming as close to possible as the man. He let out a low growl and ran a hand through his hair as they neared an open sports fields.

Numerous other students were hanging about. The whispers were hard to ignore. That was Aizawa's class they said, was he going to expel this class again they asked. The message was clear. Out of all the possible teachers at U.A., they had gotten the strictest.

"And do you like cats?" Nejire asked plucking a hair off of him, her eyes going slightly cross as she held it.

"Yes." Aizawa-sensei growled. Great! He was annoyed already!

The rest of his class were likewise on edge. Half of them were standing nervously while the others were all but glaring at Nejire. And him. What did he do? Aside from walk in with Nejire and she was pretty much his only friend. But did that make him responsible for her?

"Listen up!" Aizawa-sensei pulled out his phone and pointed towards the field. "You've all done the Physical Fitness tests in middle school. Now you're going to do them with your quirks."

"Furthermore. I've changed my mind. I won't be expelling the person who comes in last." The sighs of relief where short lived. "I've watched all of the footage of your exams, and quite frankly I don't think any of you would even make it as a second rate hero. So that's why I'll be expelling anybody that fails to impress me!"

The dread that spilled over their classroom was quickly directed as anger towards Nejire. And him by proxy. While she seemed to be completely unaware of it all.

"Wow, I didn't think he was a cat person." Nejire walked up to him smiling like she had just aced an exam.

"Nejire," he said slowly. The others were glaring at both of them now. But oddly Kacchan wasn't. He didn't seem to care at all. "You do realize that you made things worse right by making Aizawa-sensei mad?"

She snorted. "He was like that before I started talking. Don't worry about it. Besides we need to do our best or else we'll get expelled right? So come on!"

Why did it feel like Nejire entering his life upped the difficulty level?

The first event was the 50 meter dash. While the majority of students had times that were more in line with average, their quirks just not able to assist them in moving quickly. A few outliers, stood out, Iida, the tall glasses wearing boy that had shouted at him during the exams was the fastest, followed by Kacchan, and Momo, who made a pair of roller skates.

Him and Nejire were near last place for that event.

"Hey, the next one is the strength grip right?" Nejire hummed bouncing over to him. "You should be pretty good at that one right? Since you can punch so strong and stuff right?"

"I don't know, I don't think I have that great of control over my quirk. I don't want to end up with my hands exploding like my arms did." He looked at the strength measuring device in his hands. He had no doubt he was stronger than when he was in middle school. But, he still couldn't control One for All.

"Hmm, that would be a problem I don't think that will impress Aizawa-sensei." Nejire tilted her head to the side. "It sounds really hard to train too. We're like complete opposites!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh well, it's like, I never have enough energy, its why if I use my quirk to much I get real sleepy. But with you You have to much energy so if you try to use it you end up hurting yourself." She blinked twice. "Also you're like really mellow and I'm pretty hyper. So weird."

She hit the nail on the head. He just had too much energy to use effectively. "What about you? Do you have a plan?"

She nodded. "Yep! I'm going to use my quirk during the long jump for extra boost, and try to do it with the ball later, but that one is hard to aim. I hope that'll at least give me a shot though. I'm going to give it all I got so you do too. Unless it makes your arm explode. You should not give up any limbs. That would be bad."

"Right. Good luck with yours."

"You too! Now I need to go ask that tall guy why he's wearing a mask!"

The second event was the grip strength. Most of the students did average, and among those that were average he did rather well, but several students stood out. Mezo, who managed to score inhuman amounts while Nejire bugged him. Momo created some kind of a clamp - Aizawa took the measurements so it must have counted. Shoto used ice to break his. It also counted.

The third event, long jump. The first event where Nejire would use her quirk.

She was in the first pair to do attempt it along side Tsuyu who had the patience to answer every one of Nejire's endless questions.

Due to her frog like abilities, Tsuyu was able to jump incredibly far. And as for Nejire.

She got a running jump, focusing more on height than distance and threw her arms down wards behind her. The blast sent sand flying everywhere, and Nejire was launched into the air. She was easily four stories up and soaring past where Tsuyu had landed. She did it! She was-

Something was wrong. Her limbs were flailing wildly. Not in panic, but more like, she was unconscious. Several other students were whispering and gasping.

But he acted.

His heart beat in his ears as he moved forward, each stride feeling more painful than the last. He could feel One for All gathering in his limbs, nearly overflowing. But he couldn't use it. If he ruined his legs it would only make things worse. But.

If he applied, just a bit, just the slightest bit. Just into something that won't show. His toe. Then maybe-

He pushed down on his right foot, placing all of his body onto his right big toe. Then he let it come flying out.

He jumped towards Nejire, intercepting her before she could hit the ground. He was right, she had passed out. Or something close to it, as her eyes vaguely snapped towards him and she almost smiled before her head lulled to one side. He grabbed her, one hand around her back the other hooking onto her legs. Now he just needed to land with her safely.

A wall of ice, shot out from the ground, it's surface was rough, but the slope was gentle enough that he could ride it down. He really needed to thank Shoto! By some miracle he managed to get to the ground standing on his feet.

"Deku!" Oh crap. That was Kacchan. He didn't know he had a quirk yet. "What the flying fuck was that you turd-"

"Shut it." Aizawa-sensei subdued Kacchan a tangled web of thick cotton bandages. His eyes were all but glowing red. "I've erased your quirk, now stop using it I'm getting dry eye."

Kacchan stopped but still glared at him with a whole new level of disgust. Joy. Well he was going to find out that he had a quirk sooner or later.

"Now then, explain what happened. And how were you able to jump so high without ruining your limb." Aizawa-sensei walked forward a brand new scowl on his face that pretty much said that he was going to be failed in a heartbeat.

Izuku looked down at his foot, the numb pain of what was a broken toe rang through his whole body. The sole of his shoe was also damaged, he needed a new pair anyways. "Well, I did. At the last second I pushed off the ground and used my quirk in just my big toe. I think it's broken."

He was still holding Nejire in what might be the most embarrassing way for both of them as she began to stir. She was on her feet in a matter of moments, thought he kept a hand on her shoulder.

"I see," Aizawa-sensei muttered a smile spreading across his face. "You did well. As for you Nejire, what happened with you?"

"I was so nervous this morning that I didn't eat breakfast." Nejire gave a soft nervous laugh. "And I think I put too much oomph into that jump. Normally I don't pass out, but I guess being hungry and wanting to impress you made me take a mid flight nap."

"Very analytical of you. Do you both think you can continue?"

"Yes Sensei!" They both said, though Nejire did wobble a bit.

The fourth event, the side step, they both did the worst out of the class. Him because his toe was currently broken and Nejire because she was under a permanent dizzy spell.

The fifth event, the ball toss was their final real chance to shine. Kacchan threw it nearly 800 meters. Momo made a canon and sent it over a kilometer away. And for Nejire.

She placed the ball in the palms of her hands and held them out in front of her. She took a breath stabilizing herself. And then blasted the ball with her quirk. It spiraled away from her, the golden energy of her wave quirk carrying the ball along it's path before it flittered out and stopped at nine hundred meters.

"That was great Nejire," he said as she half wobbled over next to him. She promptly sat down.

"Thanks. I think that's all I have in me today though. I really wasn't expecting to use my quirk though." She gave him a sleepy smile and yawned. "Good luck!"

He was up next. The ball was no bigger than the soft balls in middle school. He never really got a chance to throw them during gym class. He was more or less on permanent outfield duty. But, he could throw this. He could do the same thing he did with his toe. Just a finger. Just enough to make a difference.

The ball went flying and his finger hurt. A lot.

"Good job." Aizawa-sensei said dryly and handed him a note. "You managed to pass, now take Nejire and go to the nurses office. I'm tired of watching both of you hobble about. And falling asleep every three minutes. It's making me want a nap."

Nejire snored in response.

"Huh? But what about getting expelled?" He all but shouted.

"Oh!, that was a lie to bring out the best in you all."

Oh.

XXXX

"There you go, deary. Your toe and finger are all patched up." Recovery girl said softly, while handing him some gummies. "Just be careful, my quirk boosts your healing, but requires your stamina, if I do it too much you'll run out of stamina and die."

"Oh, that's nice." He half muttered swallowing the candy. He needed to find a way to use his quirk better. "What about Nejire?"

"Oh she's fine. My quirk won't do anything to her. So she just needs to rest up and eat some food and she'll be fine in-"

"Izuku!" Nejire shot out from the hospital bed behind them. Shock and worry spread across her face. "What happened? Did we fail? Oh we failed, didn't we! We're the only ones that ended up in here! Wait are we the only ones that ended up in here? Come to think of it, how did I get here? Oh who's the old lady, is she your grandma?"

"How rude." Recovery Girl huffed. "This is the nurses office and this young man carried you in here. Now please calm down and eat, you're running on fumes deary."

"Oh, right, sorry, guess I am pretty hungry." She sat back down on the bed and laughed. "But what about class?"

"Aizawa-sensei said that he lied to make us do better."

"That jerk!"

"Yea, but we were still ranked last in the class." Right above Mineta, but that wasn't saying much. "We're starting at the bottom so we have a lot of work to do."

"Yep!" Nejire hummed popping in some of the food Recovery Girl had set out for her. "Oh! I have an idea! We should train together! I read your journal thing and you seemed like you'd be really good at figuring out quirk stuff, and people say I help them think of new stuff by asking questions so it's win win! What do you say wanna be my training buddy? Please!"

How could he possibly refuse her? "Sounds good!"

**AN: NEJIREEEEE! Sorry for taking so long to write a boring canonish chapter. I really hate when I have to write these they just don't feel like fun. But I needed it for progress reasons. Anyways! Fluff!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are we up so early?" Nejire whined as they stepped out of the dorms. The early morning air cold enough to cause their breaths to steam. Nejire was wearing a plain grey sweater and the same track suit she had worn during the entrance exam. Her long blue hair was coiled around her neck like a scarf. She let out a long yawn and smacked her lips.

Well apparently she was even more adorable in the morning.

"It's part of how we're going to train your quirk." Izuku might have spent a lot of time last night trying to figure out ways to help Nejire and himself. It took him far too long to realize that the answer was simple. Train. "It's like you said, our quirks are basically opposites, but to get use out of them we need to do the same thing. You need to train your body to increase your endurance, and I need to train my body so I don't have my limbs exploding."

Nejire let out another yawn and stared at him with dead eyes for a second. "I hate that you're right."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just not a morning person." She stretched, blinked, and then smiled at him. "So what's the training then?"

"Running is one of the best things to increase your endurance so we're going to start with that." They only had two hours before class started, an hour and a half if they wanted to shower and eat before hand. "So the more you run, the more you should be able to use your wave quirk right?"

"I guess, but I'm not going to be happy about it!" She bounced on her feet and punched the air! Before deflating and looking around. "I'm so going to be sore later."

"Yea, it's rough, but you'll get used to it. Are you ready?" Izuku asked, looking at the others that were of like mind. A few runners were on the main path, and he could even see Kacchan making his way along the track. There were even a few teachers. Chances are his early morning jogs were going to be a bit more crowded.

"Yep!" Nejire jumped and started to run, not so much as even stretching before she was at her pace. "Let's go!"

"Hey! Wait! You need to pace yourself!"

She just laughed, and slowed down from her sprint. Seriously, wasn't she dead tired a couple of seconds ago? How did she ever run out of energy? They made their way along the main track that went all the way around the campus, it was easily the longest track, and the further they got away from the dorms the fewer people that crossed their paths.

And somehow Nejire managed to not run off and ask someone a random questions almost the whole way.

"Wow, you're tall!"

He came to a stop to see Nejire talking to. Wow. She was tall. A very tall woman that was at least a foot taller than him. Maybe more. She was wearing sweats, her sugar brown hair fell down to her chin and her cheeks were rosy. Aside from her staggering height she was also well proportioned.

Almost too well proportioned.

"And you're adorable!" The woman reached over and pulled Nejire into a hug. Which due to Nejire being eye level with the woman's chest lead to her being in a position most men would kill to be in. "You're a new freshman right? Oh, you have really pretty hair. Hi I'm Ochako Uraraka. Who are you."

Nejire pushed her head out of Ochako's chest and looked up at the taller woman with stars in her eyes. "I'm Nejire Hado! I'm a first year! That's Izuku! What are you doing out here? How are you so tall? How old are you? Why are your boobs so big? They're soft too. Oh! What's your quirk?"

"Aww, you're just the cutest little freshman! Let's see I'm actually training my quirk, and my quirk actually helps me be so tall, I'm a third year and I'm seventeen, and also because of my quirk, kind of. With all that information you should be able to guess my quirk right?" Ochako finally let Nejire go and clapped her hands. "Seriously, why can't the girls in my class be as cute as you."

"Is it size manipulation, like Mt. Lady?" Izuku asked finally stepping within talking distance of the two. She really was way too tall. Even taller than Shoji.

Ochako laughed and turned to greet him. "Hehe, nope, here let me give you both a hint!"

She touched both of them on the shoulder and a sense of weightlessness overtook him. A second later and he found himself floating. Slowly spinning in the air while Nejire was already upside down laughing her head off.

"Gravity manipulation?" He asked, trying to keep himself right. It was a lot harder than he thought it was. "That's an awesome quirk."

"Aww, thanks Izuku, I've been training real hard to make it useful. I'm planning on winning big during this years sports festival." Ochako grabbed both of their arms again and angled them so their feet were towards the ground. "That's why I'm out here."

She brought her fingers together and gravity returned. "Only downside is that being exposed to so much weightlessness made me really tall."

"And busty! Can you leave me weightless until I start growing?" Nejire chimed in bouncing on her feet.

Several large boulders began to rain down from the sky behind Ochako, some large enough to damage the trees they crashed into. She did say she had been training her quirk after all.

"Sorry, that's not a good idea, being weightless weakens your bones. I have to work out so much just to keep up!" Ochako pressed a finger to Nejire's nose and winked at her. "Besides, you're so cute right now? Why would I change that?"

Nejire managed to both pout and smile with the same expression.

"Here, let me give you my number."

The two girls exchanged contact information. Leaving Izuku wondering if he should offer his own, or if this was just a Nejire thing. What if Ochako stole his first - and only - friend away from him on the first real day of U.A.? No that was silly she was just being a nice upperclassmen was all. Besides, Nejire wouldn't abandon him.

"Well, anyways, I need to go shower before I get to class. And you two should probably head back soon too. If you're in Aizawa-sensei's class he hates it when you're late." Ochako smiled and then jumped into the air like she was flying. A moment later and she changed directions heading towards the dorms.

"And she can fly too! How? That's amazing! She's super tall, pretty, and has big boobs! It's so not fair!" Nejire pouted and crossed her arms. "I wanna fly too. How do you think she does it?"

"Uhh, she probably alters her own gravity using downward momentum when she wants to go faster. I don't think it's real flight, and more just she's gliding really far." He scratched the back of his head trying not to blush at Nejire's other comments. "But, I think if you learned to control your quirk better you might be able to fly as well."

Nejire grabbed him by the shoulders her blue eyes were wide and glittered like the moon on a star filled night. It felt like he was being consumed by her enthusiasm and that he had just said the most amazing thing in the world to her. "Do you really think I can? That would be so awesome? How do I do it?"

She was so close! Way to close! He could feel his heart beating in his chest as he stared at her. His mouth was dry. And his brain was filled with so many things, all of them were Nejire. That senior was right. Nejire was just too adorable. And beautiful.

Biting his lip he swallowed and took a breath. "Well, yesterday, you uhh, you used your quirk to jump really high. So, if you learn to do a more constant stream, and increase your endurance you might be able to fly with a lot of practice."

"That's amazing!" Nejire kept her hands on his shoulders smiling. "Now I have a super awesome goal to work towards! Oh, and Izuku."

"Yes Nejire?"

"We should get going."

"Why?"

"Because class starts in like ten minutes."

Crap!

"We need to go Nejire!"

"That's what I just said!"

**AN: Short chapter because mental funk and while I love writing Nejire that love is kind of canceled out by this fic just not popping out to me. Maybe it'll get better. **


End file.
